ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Trading Faces
In Trading Faces, a bullying ghost resembling Slimer escapes from the Ghostworld through an antique mirror, then traps Slimer and Louis in the Ghostworld.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 34. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Flaude's Family Evil Slimer twin Louis Tully Slimer Janine Melnitz Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Cycloptic Elephant Ghost Netherworld Clerk Netherworld Bus Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Firehouse Surveillance System Items Antique Mirror Locations Netherworld Firehouse Plot Somewhere in the Netherworld, a young ghost was accosted by a mean ghost that looked a lot like Slimer. The evil twin stole the ghost's lollipop and taunted him. The ghost's three older brothers arrived and cornered the evil twin. He fooled them into looking the other way and flew away. He stopped the lick the lollipop again the flew off. Meanwhile, on the physical plane, Slimer and Louis played a game of Blackjack. Slimer wasn't too familiar with the rules and struck Louis with his sub sandwich when Louis said, "Hit me." Janine returned and the guys scrambled to set the front desk back to normal. Janine didn't notice and displayed her latest purchase - an antique mirror from a garage sale. The mirror turned out to be a gateway into the Netherworld. Just as Slimer looked at his reflection, the evil twin peered into the gateway. Slimer was distraught by his appearance and declared he needed beauty sleep. Janine asked Louis to watch the front desk while she went to the bathroom. Somehow, the evil twin crossed over without anyone noticing. Janine returned and was angry at the sight of green slime all over the mirror. She yelled for Slimer and ordered him to clean the mirror up. While Slimer washed it in the kitchen, the evil twin sneaked up behind him and attacked. The evil twin launched Slimer like a pinball and tried to force him through the mirror. Louis walked in on them. The evil twin motioned Louis to come closer then pushed him through the mirror, too. The evil twin covered up the mirror surface with black spray paint then threw it into a garbage truck outside the Firehouse. Soon enough, the ghosts mistook Slimer for his evil twin. Louis defended Slimer but the ghosts weren't buying it. They ran for it. Back at the Firehouse, Ecto-1 pulled in. Egon and Peter wearily trudged up to the front desk covered in Ectoplasm. Janine informed them Ray and Winston were still finishing up the other job. Eager to have his taxes filed, Peter searched for Louis. Instead, he found a messed up kitchen. Peter called out for Slimer and ordered the evil twin to clean up. To divert attention, the evil twin obeyed and feigned sickness. Peter gave him five minutes to clean up. After Peter left, the evil twin flew into the rec room and turned up the television. Egon asked him to turn the volume done since he was trying to read. The evil twin flew up to Egon and screamed. While Peter checked the security camera for Louis, he stumbled upon footage of two Slimers. When things started to add up, Peter and Egon suited up and trapped the evil twin while he bounced around the sleeping quarters. Peter, Egon, and Janine drove to the city dump and used P.K.E. Meters to try and find the mirror. Louis and Slimer tried to recuperate from the chase but ending up in front of a giant monstrosity. Egon determined the mirror was directly underneath them... buried in a giant pile of garbage. Slimer and Louis found an information desk and asked about an exit. The clerk pointed them out to a departing bus, the last one for the century. They caught up with it but were soon ejected. Slimer and Louis flew past the three ghost brothers and the chase continued. Janine found the mirror and Egon quickly wiped the paint off. Slimer sighted the gateway and flew through it. He crashed into Janine. Peter reached through the mirror and grabbed Louis just in time. The mirror fell to the ground. Egon did a sweep of it and confirmed zero spectral activity. They celebrated at the Firehouse with a game of Blackjack. Slimer bopped Peter with a celery stick when he asked for a card. Trivia *The episode was recorded on May 31, 1989.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Trading Faces" (1989). *Frank Welker recorded alone for this episode on the same day.Marsha Goodman (1989). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Trading Faces" (1989). *This is the first of several 15 minute episodes. *Ray and Winston don't appear in this episode (though they are mentioned to still be wrapping up another case). This marks the first time that not all four of the Ghostbusters appear in an episode. *Louis was scheduled to do Peter's income taxes.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Trading Faces" (1989) (DVD ts. 07:16-07:19). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Hey, where's Louis? He's supposed to do my income taxes today." *Peter mentions the Tooth Fairy while examining his tattered pillow case.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Trading Faces" (1989) (DVD ts. 09:52-09:54). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "How am I going to explain this to the Tooth Fairy?" *At the end of the episode, Slimer invokes the Ghostbusters motto, "Who you gonna call?" References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TradingFaces13.jpg TradingFaces01.jpg TradingFaces02.jpg TradingFaces14.jpg TradingFaces15.jpg TradingFaces16.jpg TradingFaces03.jpg TradingFaces04.jpg TradingFaces05.jpg TradingFaces06.jpg TradingFaces17.jpg TradingFaces18.jpg TradingFaces19.jpg TradingFaces07.jpg TradingFaces20.jpg TradingFaces08.jpg TradingFaces21.jpg TradingFaces09.jpg TradingFaces22.jpg TradingFaces23.jpg TradingFaces10.jpg TradingFaces24.jpg TradingFaces11.jpg TradingFaces12.jpg Collages and Edits GhostworldinTradingFacesepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostworldinTradingFacesepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseFirstfloorbackinTradingFacesepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FrontofJaninesDeskinTradingFacesepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseBunkroominTradingFacesepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 3 Category:RGB Episode